The invention is directed to the field of children's wear and in particular to children's jeans incorporating auxiliary features providing play activities for the user. Children's clothing items having play facilities are, in general, known. For example, the Stocker, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,881 and Lawler U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,698 disclose shirts with special pockets for removable reception of toy animals. Stewart et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,565 shows a jacket which, when removed from the wearer and placed flat on a support surface, forms a game-playing surface. The Kornbleuth U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,321 illustrates a sleeve construction incorporating a puppet feature at the end. The present invention represents a significant improvement over these representative types of garments in providing children's play features that are much more attractive and exciting to the user during play, while also imparting a novel and attractive appearance to the garment.